Ipinky Promise to keep my love for you a secret
by Never. Shout. Valeria
Summary: Best friends Christina  has an awesome best friend only problem is that she has been having some wierd feeling towards him. Then Ryan invites her rival to movie night. What could go wrong ? To her everything.


**OK so sorry for the unthoughtful I know I had A story like this already but I thought no one liked it so i accidentally deleted the story and recently someone asked me why ? and now here i am rewriting a better version of it ? Hopefully you guys will love it .**

**And yes i have had experienced with this losing a friend and falling in love .  
**

**Any how ill shut up and write the story now .**

**An : The story , plot , and characters belong to me :D whoop**

_I thought I found love_  
_ Until the day I met you_  
_ You were my everything_  
_ My friend, my lover and my life_

_BY Valeria Rubio ? THAT'S ME !  
_

* * *

Christina

I looked out my window and saw my neighbor Ryan outside ,beside him was Vanessa my ex best friend and current enemy. It had been years since we had talked but I didn't care , what I cared about was how Ryan seemed to have developed an interest in her. Of course I couldn't blame him Vanessa was pretty and pretty friendly at times. And I did realize that I shouldn't care who he dated since he was my friend but the thing is recently I have had some feelings towards him. Feelings a normal friend shouldn't have.

You see me and Ryan go way back. The first day I met Ryan was when his family moved next door. He was timid and at the time and wore red rimed glasses. I can easily say that back then he was the nerd. He was 7 years and I was about to turn 6 years old . Although we had a one year difference that didn't stop us from becoming friends. We became instant friends . We went to each others parties , had sleep overs , and then middle school started.

Middle school changes you and in Ryan the changes were obvious he had stopped wearing the glasses and instead wore contacts, which gave me access to his hazel eyes. Another change was that he grew his short cropped hair to the style that most guys had the messy blob. This drove many girls crazy and at that time he had no effect on me. He was there for my heartbreaks and to give me advice .I was there to hold him when his dog died and his girlfriend cheated on him.

Our friendship grew because everything that we were going through had made us stronger. At least that's what i wanted to believe. But the truth was that I was starting to feel more towards him. I was okay with him dating anyone but this did not include Vanessa. She was different and he knew that so it still surprised me when the news of them hooking up got to me.

I remember it had been a rainy day , rainy just how i felt when he told me. Everything had been going well but then he dropped the bomb. We had at the time been laying on my bed. Well technically i was , he was sitting awkwardly on a side staring out my window. There had been an eerie silence when he cleared his throat.

"Chris ? " I looked at him and smiled at him.

"Yeah Ry? Wassup ? " I noticed how he seem to fidget.

"Is something wrong Ry ? " I studied his face looking for a sign of sickness but there was none.

"Nah, OK look im going to say this quick just to get it over with. " His deep hazel eyes stared at my brown ones an i nodded my head waiting for him to continue.

"You know Vanessa ? " i gave a short nod and he sighed . " Well she is in my literature class and we been talking.." He drifted off then and looked guiltily at his shoes.

"Ry what is it ? Did she hurt you ? God i swear if she -"

"No." He cute me off.

"Actually i sorta asked her if she wanted to come and see a movie with me this weekend ." I stared at him , i could already see my brain trying to process this. Then something hit me.

"Wait this Saturday ? But that's...Thas movie night, its a tradition Ryan ! " I tried to control my anger at him .

"I know, Look i know that you and her aren't talking lately but i thought that maybe if i invited her to come to our movie night you guys would bond. That would actually help me alot. Please Chris do this for me ?"

I sighed before looking at my desk drawer there on a frame was a picture of me and Vanessa. What if he was right ? Maybe it was time to restart our friendship.

"Ok , but dont expect enthusiasm out of me . "

"I wont thanks Christina " And then he hugged me.

Christina . Oh i marveled how my name sounded so good coming out of his lips. Maybe this wasnt going to be so bad.

I mean what was the least that could happen ?

Boy if i had known then what i knew now i wished i had told him no.

* * *

Review ? Ideas of what may happen at movie night ?


End file.
